This invention relates to a supporter, more particularly, to a U-type lock supporter. This supporter facilitates an easy and firm engagement of a U-type lock by means of an oval channel of the supporting body, a tension of a rotating body and the clipping force of the rotating body when it is pressed.
The conventional U-type lock supporter, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a supporting body 1 which is formed integrally. Channels 10, 11 are disposed respectively at both sides of the supporting body 1. A clipping member 12 is disposed at one side of the channel 10. A bracket 13 is disposed at one side of the channel 11. By this arrangement, a U-shape lock supporter is assembled.
But this conventional lock supporter is used as a supporter only and there is not any fastener for positioning the lock. In case the bicycle rides off-road, the lock may depart from the supporter.